


Cry, cry, cry, nobody hear (you)

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hatred, Horror, Manga & Anime, Obsession, Revenge, Spiritual, Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: - Finalmente, eres mío, Sukuna – dice como una niña a la que le regalaron el mejor juguete de la tienda (que es el mundo, en sí) –. Sólo mío.
Relationships: Makima/Sukuna| Ryomen Sukuna
Kudos: 4





	Cry, cry, cry, nobody hear (you)

Makima no puede evitar sentir la euforia recorrerla de pies a cabeza, desde el fondo de su retorcida alma. Incluso siente lo que los humanos conocen como rubor, subirle y posarse en sus mejillas.

Porque, finalmente lo logró.

Tiene lo que tanto deseó, y no lo dejará ir.

(No soltará este nuevo juguete).

\- Finalmente, eres mío, Sukuna – dice como una niña a la que le regalaron el mejor juguete de la tienda (que es el mundo, en sí) –. Sólo mío.

Dice ella con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad, mientras acaricia su rostro y pega su rostro al suyo.

Entre tanto…

Sukuna se siente paralizado, su consciencia grita furiosa y exige que _se aleje y lo deje en paz_. No obstante, su cuerpo no hace nada, ningún movimiento o esfuerzo por apartarse del tacto de esa abominación llamada Makima.

 _Que es igual o tan odiosa como ese Espíritu maldito llamado Mahito_.

\- Tú y yo estaremos juntos (por la eternidad, hasta que este mundo terrenal perezca).

Y la escucha hablar sobre cosas, que le importan una mierda en verdad. No puede evitar sentirse tan humillado y ofendido, él, Rey de las Maldiciones, Sukuna Ryomen.

(Pero ella está muy equivocada si piensa que se va a dejar hacer así como así).

Por lo que, apenas logra mover la mano –un poco–, pero decide no ser impaciente y esperar a recuperar la movilidad y _control_ sobre su cuerpo.

Para castigarla por su osadía.

Porque nadie humilla, lo toca sin permiso u ofende, sin salir ileso.

(Y Sukuna sonríe internamente).


End file.
